VA Chatroom ft Everyone
by InfiniteLove018
Summary: Just a little story about the gang's crazy conversations and lives. Rated M to be safe.
1. Meet Me!

Hi! I felt that I should introduce myself for those who are coming here from my cousin's account. My name is Ashlee and i really enjoy writing fanfiction. I try to update 1-2 times a week and on vacation maybe 3. I also want to let you know that while these stories are on my account, my cousin is still reading over them and assisting me when she can. I'm really excited to start working on these stories! Thanks for giving me a shot!


	2. Dimitri loves and misses marshmallows

Chapter 1: Dimitri loves and misses marshmallows

**Sexy-Badass = Rose**

**Smexy-Russian = Dimitri**

**Ivashkov-Bunny = Adrian**

**Fire-Vamp = Christian**

**QueenOfSpirit = Lissa**

**(**If you see all caps in a convo it's yelling; underlining is humor or emphasis.)

_Everyone has logged on..._

**Sexy-Badass:** Hey Lissa!

**QueenOfSpirit:** Hey Rose! :)

**Sexy-Badass:** And hiiiii Dimitri.

**Smexy-Russian:** Hello Roza..MARSHMALLOW!

**Fire-Vamp:** What?...

**Sexy-Badass:** ...What's wrong with him?

**Ivashkov-Bunny: **Me and Lissa have taken all his marshmallows.

**Sexy-Badass: **Ok..and why is your name Ivashkov Bunny,Adrian?

**Ivashkov-Bunny:** Cuz i'm an Ivashkov and i love bunnies!

**Smexy-Russian:** Marshmallows..GIVE THEM BACK!

**Sexy-Badass & Fire-Vamp: **Ok...

**Sexy-Badass: **Be there soon Babe...

_Sexy-Badass has logged off._

**Everyone else:** Well..imma go.

_Everyone has logged off._


	3. YOU WHAT?

Chapter 2: YOU WHAT!

**Sexy-Badass = Rose**

**Smexy-Russian = Dimitri**

**Fire-Vamp= Christian**

**Ivashkov-Bunny = Adrian**

**QueenOfSpirit = Lissa**

Here is chapter 2...

**Sexy-Badass**_ and_ **QueenOfSpirit **_have logged on..._

**Sexy-Badass:** "Hey Liss!"

**QueenOfSpirit:** "Hey Rose!"

**Smexy-Russian,Fire-Vamp, and Ivashkov-Bunny** _have logged on..._

**Sexy-Badass:** "Dimitriii!" -hugs-

**Smexy-Russian:** "Hey Roza." -kisses-

**Fire-Vamp:** "Get a room..."

**Ivashkov-Bunny and QueenOfSpirit:** "Yea..."

**Fire-Vamp:** "Hey Liss..can i talk to you in my room for a sec?

**QueenOfSpirit:** "Uh..yea."

_Five minutes later..._

**QueenOfSpirit:** "YOU WHAT?!"

**Sexy-Badass:** "Lissa..."

**Smexy-Russian:** "What's wrong?"

**QueenOfSpirit:** "THE FUCKING BASTARD CHEATED ON ME!"

**Sexy-Badass:** "Christian did?"

**QueenOfSpirit:** "Yes!" -cries-

**Fire-Vamp:** "Liss.." -hugs- "I'm sorry"

**Sexy-Badass: "**You bitch"

**Sexy-Badass **_has logged off to kill Christian..._

**Fire-Vamp:** "Nooo! Please...hihvuoghdfgh"

**Ivashkov-Bunny:** "10 bucks says Rose is beating his head on the keyboard."

**Smexy-Russian:** "Probably.."

**Ivashkov-Bunny:** "Lets go watch.."

**Ivashkov-Bunny** _and_ **Smexy-Russian** _have logged off to watch Rose beat Christian.._

**QueenOfSpirit:** "Well..."

**QueenOfSpirit** _has logged off..._


	4. The Grudge?

Chapter 5: The Grudge?

**Sexy-Badass = Rose**

**Smexy-Russian = Dimitri**

**Fire-Vamp= Christian**

**Ivashkov-Bunny = Adrian**

**QueenOfSpirit = Lissa**

_**(Warning:This chapter does go to real life close to the end)**_

_Everyone has logged on..._

**Sexy-Badass:** "Hey guysss!"

**Smexy-Russian:** "Hello Roza"

**QueenOfSpirit:** "Rose why did you make me watch The Grudge?"

**Fire-Vamp:** "Dude, that movie is fucking awesome!"

**Sexy-Badass **_&_** Ivashkov-Bunny:** "Yea!"

**QueenOfSpirit:** "No! Now i'm gonna have nightmares or something.."

**Sexy-Badass:** "Well i gtg guys. Love you Comrade."

**Everyone:** "Bye Rose!"

_10 minutes later..._

**QueenOfSpirit:** "Oh god, somethings tapping on my window.."

**Fire-Vamp:** "Calm down babe.. its probably a tree branch or something"

_They'd all hear a scream..._

**Fire-Vamp:** "Liss! Are you ok?"

**QueenOfSpirit:** "Yea.. i'm gonna check something out though..

**QueenOfSpirit** _has logged off..._

**(LPOV)**

I was sitting in my room talking to the gang on MSN after watching that stupid movie The Grudge with Rose when there was a huge bang in the hallway making me scream. " That's weird. Its 12 AM." I walked out into the hallway and saw a girl with long black hair hanging over her face and wearing a white bloody dress at the end of the hall. "No.." i whispered. The grudge could NOT be here right now. I walked closer and then suddenly she jumped forward and grabbed me pulling me into a closet. "NO! You will NOT kill me!" Suddenly the person started laughing and i recognized her voice. "Rose, you bitch!" "That was pretty funny Liss, you gotta admit it." "Go back to your room you crazy bitch."

**(RPOV)**

Damn, that was funny. I can't believe Lissa didn't know it was me! Oh well. I walked back to my room and noticed Liss was back on.

**(Chatroom)**

**Sexy-Badass **has logged on..

**Smexy-Russian**: "Roza, its not nice to scare people. Especially Lissa."

**Sexy-Badass:** "Sorry comrade, meet me in my room and i'll make it up to you"

**Smexy-Russian** _&_ **Sexy-Badass** _have logged off..._

**Fire-Vamp:** "Those two are disgusting..."

**QueenOfSpirit:** "I agree..meet me downstairs in 5 min. kay?"

_Everyone has logged off..._


	5. Arguing and Sex

Chapter 7: Arguing and chatroom sex

**Sexy-Badass = Rose**

**Smexy-Russian = Dimitri**

**Fire-Vamp= Christian**

**Ivashkov-Bunny = Adrian**

**QueenOfSpirit = Lissa**

_Everyone has logged on..._

**Sexy-Badass: **"Hey Liss,Dimitri,Christian!"

**Ivashkov-Bunny:** "What about me? Don't you love me?"

**Smexy-Russian: **"Grrrrr.."

**Sexy-Badass & QueenOfSpirit:** "Dimitri! Bad!"

**Smexy-Russian: **"But.."

**Fire-Vamp: **"Dude don't..the last time someone argued with her she got very kinky..."

**QueenOfSpirit:** "Oh i remember that! Your welcome for the *cough* handcuffs *cough* Rose"

**Smexy-Russian:** "Um Roza come meet me in my room..please..."

**Sexy-Badass: **"Kay but stay signed in"

**Ivashkov-Bunny:** "That man is lucky..."

**Fire-Vamp: **"Who would want to fuck that!"

**QueenOfSpirit: **"Christian you don't even know if that's what they're doing..."

**Sexy-Badass:** "Hey guys..ohhh Dimitri..harder.."

_They'd hear what sounds like a whip coming from Dimitri's room.._

**QueenOfSpirit: **"He's whipping you? I should've never let you read Fifty Shades Of Grey.."

**Fire-Vamp: **"You said you didn't have that!"

**Sexy-Badass: **"It actually feels really goo-"

_They'd all hear a scream of pleasure come from Dimitri's room and then Dimitri moaning..._

**Smexy-Russian: **"Yes Roza..faster..fuck!"

**Everyone besides Rose and Dimitri: **"Ew guys..."

_Everyone has signed off..._


End file.
